Letters in the Car
by mikanluchia728
Summary: what if it's too hard for you to express your feelings to the one you love and just get your mind at work at all times? well, that's what she felt.. forgotten...but little did she knows... he loves her-deeply.. or is it too late? OOC ALERT!x-OnE sHoT-x


Author's note: Hi there!! It's my first time to write a fanfic….I'm actually just a reader… well... There's no harm in trying right... So here it goes!! DISCLAIMER: I don't own Gakuen Alice… It belong to the one and only HIGUCHI TACHIBANA -----Letters in the Car----

It's been 3 months that we've been dating. Ever since 9th grade, we've always dreamed of being together. I use to give him love letters everyday when we were in high school. I'm in love with one of the best racers in the city. That gives me a good reputation. Well ever since he's got that car, he's been working on it 24/7. We barely have any alone time anymore. Our last month anniversary I bought him a new part for his car. He would always promise me that he would get me something better if I wait...so I do. He told me not to buy him anymore things for him because he said it's his job to buy me things so I stopped and waited for our anniversaries.

- A Month Later

It's August 1st, and it's our 4th monthsary. I see this beautiful necklace in a catalog I got in the mail. He walks in and puts his tools down to get a drink...

"Hey babe, what are you doing?"

" Looking at some jewelry." I replied  
"Oh, cool."

" By the way Natsume...Do u know what day it is?"

" Is it race night?"

" No...Never mind forget it"

"Ok ", he walks back into the garage to work on his car

I stare at the catalog and touch the picture while a tear drop falls on the page. I go in the room and cry for about 2 hours straight. He didn't even notice how I felt that night. He has never gotten me anything for any of our anniversaries. I've waited for 4 months and still nothing.

- Another Month Later

It's September 1st, and it's our 5th monthsary. I'm flipping through the channels and I find the first movie that we ever watched together. Once again, he's working on his car as usual. He walks in to wash his hands...

"Hey babe, what are you doing?"

" Watching the first movie that we ever watched together."

"O I remember that..." he smiled and walks out

"Wait..."

"Yes babe?"

"Do you know what day is today?"

"Yeah it's Friday...why?"

"Nothing...never mind"

"Oh, Ok" he walks out and to work on hi car--again

I turn the TV off and I run to my room and cry for 3 hours this time. He still didn't notice it. He has never gotten me anything for any of our anniversaries. I've waited 5 months and still nothing.

- Another Month Passes-

It's October 1st, and it's our 6th monthsary. I'm reading the love letters that he wrote to me when we were still in high school. He walks in and gives me a kiss on the cheek...

"Hey babe, what are you doing?"

"Reading your old love letters from high school."

He laughed due to embarrassment "I remember those...those were so silly."

"By the way...where did u put the love letters that I gave you?"

"Uhhh???... Inside the car..."

"Oh" I stood there in disbelief

"Well anyways...Guess what day it is today, babe."

I smiled with all my joy, "What day is it today?" I guess he finally  
remembered what day it is

"Today is the day my new tires come in that I ordered online" he grinned

"Oh yeah I remember…"I frowned. He still didn't remember, huh?

" It's gonna come this afternoon. I'll go wait for it outside."

I stared at his running figure. I put my hopes up but he still didn't remember .I tried to open the last letter but it was too wet of tears. I run to the room and cry for 4 hours this time. He still didn't notice it. He has never gotten me anything for any of our anniversaries. I've waited 6 months and still nothing.

- Another Month Gone By

It's November 1st, and it's our 7th monthsary. I wait for him inside. "If he doesn't remember this time, then it's over". He walks in...

"Hey babe, what are you doing?"

"Nothing jus waiting for you." I replied nonchantly

"Why?"

"Do you know what today it is?"

"Well it's Saturday..."

"HOW COULD YOU ON KEEP FORGETTING!?!?!" I replied with tears threatening to fall down

"Forget bout what?"

" OUR MONTHSARY!!!" I noticed the change of emotion on his face and I noticed I was crying

"Oh, I forgot...I must have been busy working on the..."

"GET OUT!"

"Babe why?"

"NOW!"

"But babe I..."

"GO NOW!"

Natsume sighed in surrender and walks out. I slam the door on his back and i fall on my knees crying for about 5 hours. I hear the car turn on and blast out of the driveway. The last thing I heard was his tires skidding on the garage ground. I was so heart broken that i past out and fell asleep.

- 3 days later (November 4th)-

I didn't hear from him since that day. He would usually come back to apologize. I called his family but they said he never came home at all. He has no where to stay so I call his cell. It's not in service...I get very worried that I once again I run up to my room and start crying. I cried for 6 hours this time. I fall asleep on the floor.

I had a nightmare while I was sleeping...

We're in his car and we're speeding on a 2 lane road. I'm in the passenger seat screaming. I see him driving and crying at the same time. I try my best to tell him to slow down but he jus won't hear me. Then i see a turn coming up. It's a very tight corner and it's on the edge of a hill. We lose control and spin out and fall down the hill facing back words. The last thing I saw was a sign that said "SLOW DOWN - 10FT DROP"

I wake up, before we crash, and I'm sweating...and I stop and stare for about 10 minutes. I ask myself "Why didn't I wake up earlier?" I'd usually wake up before I get scared in my dreams. My friend walks it and I quickly get up pretending as if nothing happened.

"Wake up sleepy head"

"Hotaru?"

"Yes, it's me. Who else will it be??"

"Oh, sorry. I thought you were-"

"Natsume?" I nodded

"Say...were gonna go to the view and look at all the lights from on top the mountains."

"Cool, I'm there...jus let me get ready."

"Ok, but hurry up"

" How long was I asleep?"

"About 2 hours" Hotaru replied monotonously

I look at the clock and it said 7:00 pm on the dot. Then I go to the bathroom and wash my face and I change my shirt. I'm still wondering about my dream. "It felt so real"

- In the car-

We're going up the mountain and the 4 lane road turns into 2 lanes. I and Jenny are jus talking bout going to a concert next week. Then there's a strange silence in our conversation. Then up the road I see a sign that says "SLOW DOWN - 10FT DROP" then I gasp and I yell at Hotaru, "STOP!!!" and she slams the brakes and we stop in the middle of the road. Luckily there's no traffic so we're alone.

I step out of the car and look at the edge of the turn and I see skid marks on the ground leading to the edge of the hill and I see that there's a big gap in the guard rail as if some one had run straight into it. Then I look down at the edge of the hill to see his car laying there crushed under a tree. I drop to my knees and I just stare at it for about 2 minutes. Hotaru's surprised to see how I found the car.

I run to the wreck to see Natsume laying there with his head down. I check his pulse only to find out that he's dead. I cry and while crying I see his hand is touching the glove compartment of the dash board. I walk around the car, to the other side and I open it. There... I found a box with a lock on it. It was a key lock but there was no key to be found. I see a paper sticking out from under the seat. I pull it and to my surprise....it was the first letter that i wrote to him. I was more curious but even more heart struck. I kicked the seat and it broke off and under it was all of the letters that I wrote to him. Every single one was there. Then under all the papers was a key. I looked at it and then looked at the box. I stuck the key in and twisted it. CLICK it pops open and I jus drop to my knees again in more tears to see the necklace that I was looking at 4 months ago in the catalog. I looked at it and put it on. But that wasn't it....under the necklace was a pillow and under that pillow was a ring. A diamond ring and under that was a letter...

_**Dear Mikan,**_

_**I've been waiting for a long time for this moment and I think it's the perfect time. We've been together for 8 months and that was enough time for me to find out that you were the right one for me. The whole time I've been working on my car, I've also been planning on how I was going to tell u this. All I can say now is that I really love you. I want u to be mine and only mine. I will always feel this way no matter what happens to me or u. So in  
conclusion...will u accept this ring for me and wear it till u die. As long as you have it on, I will always be with you.**_

_**Always Love; Forever,  
Natsume**_

_**P.S. - I will still love you and I'll make up all my mistakes even when I die.**_

I just loose my heart at that moment I finished reading the last words. My tears start to smear the writing and then suddenly the words disappear from the moisture. I notice that I am covering a part of the letter with my finger. I move my finger slowly to read the piece of writing. I read it closely...and it says..."November 4th - 5:00pm" I just stopped and think…then I jus noticed that 5:00pm was when I fell asleep and had the dream... I cried that whole night regretting my every word that I said to him. Till today, I wear the same ring. Now I'm working on his car that he died in. I'm planning to fix it up on my own. I know that he is still in that car. So I've deciding to keep the car with me till I die. As long as I have this car, I'll always have him.


End file.
